The Ultimate Demi-God
by TheSonOfChaos2150
Summary: Percy get betrayed and as he is about to kill him self chaos ask him to be his personal assitant and assasian
1. Betrayled

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_

Prologue:

Percy went to Athena to ask her for her blessing to marry Annabeth. Athena told Percy to complete the _**12 Labors of Heracles.**_ Percy left camp with everyone believing he was going on a quest for the gods.

Chapter 1 ultimate betrayal

Percy had just completed the 12 labors of Heracles and now has Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth and he was feeling really happy. Oh look here come Chiron "hello Percy' he said "you should not be here. People have told me you've been banished for treason against Olympus" I say "nonsense you know what I was doing" " this must be just a prank " Chiron try's to tell me more but ignore him. I go straight to the beach since that is where I sense Annabeth… what a minute I sense something else, someone else. I get down to the beach and see Annabeth mushing face with some other guy. I get furious and call a tidal wave the size of a house to crash in to them but everything went wrong the tidal wave came straight at me. That's when I heard posiden say these words "Percy Jackson you have committed treason upon Olympus for there I strip you of riptide you are not worthy/ I strip you of you powers/ and finally I disown you. You are not a son of posiden,

For that be gone. And that's it he shot his death ray at me and the last thing I saw was posiden bestowing riptide the that son of a bitch guy

Then I blacked out-

Review please

I'm in high school so please don't hate on the creativeity

Please let me know if you want more

Let's get ten likes for another story


	2. The Lady

Hello Everyone

Sorry I haven't updated like I said I'm in high school so I have been busy testing

But here I am sorry for the wait

 _ **I DO NOT OWN PJO**_

 **Last time one the Ultimate Demi-God**

 **Percy had just completed the 12 labors of Heracles and now has Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth and he was feeling really happy. Oh look here come Chiron "hello Percy' he said "you should not be here. People have told me you've been banished for treason against Olympus" I say "nonsense you know what I was doing" " this must be just a prank " Chiron try's to tell me more but ignore him. I go straight to the beach since that is where I sense Annabeth… what a minute I sense something else, someone else. I get down to the beach and see Annabeth mushing face with some other guy. I get furious and call a tidal wave the size of a house to crash in to them but everything went wrong the tidal wave came straight at me. That's when I heard Posiden say these words "Percy Jackson you have committed treason upon Olympus for there I strip you of riptide you are not worthy/ I strip you of you powers/ and finally I disown you. You are not a son of Posiden,**

 **For that be gone. And that's it he shot his death ray at me and the last thing I saw was Posiden bestowing riptide the that son of a bitch guy**

 **Then I blacked out-**

 **I woke up in a room made up of blackness. Well it wasn't totally dark there was a light in the corner of the room. Where am I Percy thought. "You are in my palace Young Hero" "Percy Quickly turn toward the sound of the person's voice. "Who Are You" Percy Asked " I Am Chaos the Creator And Guardian Of The Universe" Chaos Said; Percy Hastily Bowed "No No Don't Bow to me , if anything I should be bowing to you the great hero of Olympus destroyer of Kronos bane of the giant, minotaur, and many more." "Why have you Brought Me here?" Percy Asks " Why to make you my Husband" Percy Was stunned he didn't know what to say " I thank the offer but I just went through a break up a disown and a being dead."**

" **Ahhhhh but Percy you are not dead. Everyone on earth does thought." "What do you mean Lady Chaos?" Percy Asked "I mean I saved you" Percy's eye widened then ran to lady chaos jumped up and kissed her right one the lips surprising her "thank you thank you thank you" yes I will marry you lady chaos." " Ok Repeat after me "** _ **I Perseus Jackson Take Lady Chaos's hand in marriage and will with all my power protect the universe no matter the cost, I take full power with lady chaos's power's and responsablity"" Percy Repeated**_

 _ **Then Blacked Out-**_


	3. LOL

Hello everyone I have decided since I was gone so long is would post some more chapters

Please like and Review

Disclamer:I don't not own PJO

125 thousand years later

 **Artimas POV**

Percy Has Been Dead for 125 thousand years but hades nor Tartarus says they have him. I have felt his presence many time since he died but never this strong. "Percy Where Are You" she says aloud

 _I have always been with you. I never left Keep Quite Only Tell Athena I will be there soon._

"Lady Artimas?" someone called behind her, it was Thalia ever since Percy got destroyed by Poseidon her hate for him has the equivalent to level a city if she let her anger control her. The only way she has been able to cop is to destroy every monster in her path. "Yes Thalia?" "The Girls Are Ready To Go" she said Alright lets go

They let off on another mission

 **Percy POV**

It has been 125 thousand years since I let and I felt great. Being married to the goddess that created all has its perks. First that I have all her powers witch I could destroy the universe with if I pleased with I have the power to do. Also I'm faster than light and can transform into anything I want to. Also I have Unbreakable skin inside and out without the effect of the Achilles curse. "Dear Could You Come Here Please" Chaos called from the other room "coming honey" I Called Back

When in her office I noticed she had the most scared face on her "what's wrong hon" "Promise you won't be mad at me" I paled "it's that time again isn't it?" She look worried "yes I believe it is" But I will make it better Pick 2 goddess to help you that you trust 2 Gods and 8 Demi-gods to help you on your journey" Hum that's a good offer "Yes I Will Do it But First let make an Entrance."

 **Olympus POV**

(Zeus)HERMES! Hermes rushes in "yes sir" "assemble the Olympians and bring camp half- blood here" "yes Sir" instantly everyone was here

"Quiet! I have gathered all of you here to tell of a new threat that Olympus have never face Ebanos has raised and is trying to rise and defeat us. Though we are not alone, we received a letter from an unknown source.

BOOM! The doors Of Olympus Bust open

Who dares interrupt this meeting?

Why me of course

A With Sea Green Eyes And Black Mop Of Hair

Its Percy


	4. trolololololollololooloolololo

Hello everyone I'm back once more.

I need ideas for gods and goddesses and demi-god that Percy is going to pick

Please leave a review and let me know

I have a forum open for voting

Let us begin

Disclamer: I do not own PJO

 **Last time on the ultimate demi-god**

 _"Promise you won't be mad at me" I paled "it's that time again isn't it?" She look worried "yes I believe it is" But I will make it better Pick 2 goddess to help you that you trust 2 Gods and 8 Demi-gods to help you on your journey" Hum that's a good offer "Yes I Will Do it But First let make an Entrance."_

 _(Zeus)HERMES! Hermes rush in "yes sir" "assemble the Olympians and bring camp half- blood here" "yes Sir" instantly everyone was here_

 _"Quiet! I have gathered all of you here to tell of a new threat that Olympus have never face Ebanos has raised and is trying to rise and defeat us. Though we are not alone, we received a letter from an unknown source._

 _BOOM! The doors Of Olympus Bust open_

 _Who dares interrupt this meeting?_

 _Why me of course_

 **Present**

 **Percy POV**

I Just Walked into the throne room Like I own the place you should have seen Zeus's face when I said "why me of course" Everyone grabbed their weapons but then put them down but Poseidon had other he charged me. I grin Bad Idea. " YOU WILL NOT JUST DIE WILL YOU! DIE I ISULENT PIECE OF TRASH!" he threw his trident which I grabbed and threw I back at him [make sure you imagine that omg no one has ever done that MLG sound] he was so stunned he didn't even have time to register it had sunk into his chest "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed in pain " now if anyone else what's to end up like Poseidon" I suggest you be quiet and don't interrupt her majesty" "Why you little- Zeus starts to say

"Zeus It would be wise to listen to my husband"Choas Said "who are you!" I am chaos Creator of the Universe and the Guardian of the Universe and wife of the **Great Perseus Jackson**." Suddenly all the campers gasped as both Percy and chaos rose to full height of 16 feet high dwarfing the gods. The campers also gasp as Annabeth take her sword out and try's to stab Lady Chaos. But Percy Was to fast as soon as she step out of the crowd with the intentions to kill Lady Chaos he quickly shrunk to human size and faster than the eye could see picked her up by the throat and flung her through a pillar the race to her and kick her In the chest so hard you could hear the bones shatter.

Don't You ever try to hurt **Lady Chaos** or next time you'll be wiped from **NO** **Underworld**

Percy turned into an eagle and flew to his Wives shoulder where he perched himself on look out.

"Now as I was saying (Chaos Looked At Annabeth and healed her(from which you can her Percy grunt or caw in protest. but it was already done)) You received my letter and now i have brought my husband. He has every power I have witch is every power ever thought of so he is more than qualified (on her shoulder Percy cawed loudly) yes yes in know I was getting to that) he says you will not give him orders or he will kill you on the spot and he has my permission to date or love any one here on earth to so don't think you will have you one him if he is loving on someone. Now I will be going (Percy Flew off her shoulder and landed on the ground by Athena chair **((((((((( Yes this is a PERTHENA))))))))))** and changed back into human "Bye honey see you later" he kisses Chaos. "Every one listen to Perseus or it will be your end."

Chaos Exits In a BIG black Vortex

Percy POV

He looks At everyone With Biggest most Mischievous Grin

"Lets Get Started"


End file.
